The death game
by bahamama99
Summary: Soul & Maka find a game in their house but there's a horrible deadly curse behind this game.


the death game,

once there were two kid's a brother and a sister the brother's name soul and the sister's name maka found a game in there Attic one night so, they began playing brother soul was winning, and maka was not giving up but there was a deadly curse behind this game ever loses die's soul took his last turn and he made it to the finish line then,all of a sudden when he won he heard a scream then when he looked up his sister was gone no trace he looked every where little did he know his sister died when he won.

but there's another rule behind this evil game if you don't battle another person in forty eight hour's he will die along with his sister. but just think at ten year's old u will die from a game that you fount that's how old maka is well, was that is if soul wastes his time he will die to. so twenty two hour's later he woke up forgetting what happend he called for maka no answer he called again still nothing but silence. then he remembered what happend he missed his sister so much then he went and sat in a corner for two hour's. he does not know his time is running out for his life. so he went back in the Attic he got scared then he had a fever so he passed out. when he woke up already eight hours had passed so all together that was thirty two hour's of his life gone only sixteen hour's to live left.

he got up he was still a little dizzy from the fever so he went back down stair's to see if maka was there. of course she wasn't but he didn't know that, so he got bored like any eleven year old so he went in the basement. to play with his Psyche's he had a blue and a green psych. the blue one was his and the other one was maka's. he played with them for a while it was getting really late and he was so sleepy. but he was scared to go to sleep it seemed like every time he woke up from sleep he just get weak for some reason.

but when he closed his eyes he drifted off to sleep. when he woke up he could even hardly move but he looked at the clock already five hour's had passed. only eleven hour's left till his death i bet you all are wondering what does he do anyway. well, him and maka always play this game called soul eater but he knew he can't play without maka but he did have a imaginary best friend named 'd crona he'd talk to her for hour's at a time but he didn't feel like talking to her today he missed his sister so so much. but when he looked at the clock it said five am when he fell asleep. it was nine pm it was eight hour's that had passed when he fell asleep not five so he only has eight hour's to live.

he still had faith that maka was around he was so weak but he just kept saying maka. over and over and over and he and maka never met any other kid's like them. they didn't have any parent's at all it was only maka and soul always no mommy no daddy just sissy and brother. but soul tried not to think about maka it would just make him miss her more he even knew that like any brother he went looking for maka again even tho. he couldn't even move that good he even fell down the stair's once. one hour had passed his legs started to let out but there house was so big. maka could be anywhere he thought.

then when he got up stair's his leg's let out it hurt him so much that he fell. he thought to his self what did i do to deserve this he always protected maka he'd never hurt her so why is maka doing this he would never ever get mad at maka for something even if she'd make him mad or do something bad. he'd just hug her and say "maka that's bad don't do that" and she just stare and say sorry calm but he just wanted to get maka out of his mind till he'd find her so he wouldn't have to think like that. before he knew it another hour had past he realized that he'd been thinking about maka for two hour's straight.

so,only six hour's left for soul unless he'd find someone to battle but there was no one he knew or ever talked to or seen before. then he got up and stared out the window just a creepy moon and a lot of star's then he said "wonder if my sister is on one of those star's i hope not i want my sister!" then he got really sleepy from crying so he fell asleep. he had a very very scary dream he was in this black room and there was maka and him dancing but they weren't brother and sister.

they were not even related they were just best friend's nothing more so then he kissed maka then he woke up smiling he said "some how that felt so rite i wonder if me and her are even related we don't even know if we have the same mother or father i don't know and i don't care i just WANT MY SISTER!!." he only had one hour before his death but here's where he made a huge mistake he got so mad he went upstairs back in that Attic and kicked the death game when he did that. maka's soul came out and screamed telling him "BROTHER YOU ONLY HAVE SIX MINUTE'S LEFT HURRY GET OUT RUN HURRY HURRY!!" then he said "no maka i want to stay here with you!" "YOU CAN'T I'M DEAD!" "what no you can't be you CAN'T!!" "i am now hurry and go!" "no maka i have something to tell you we aren't related" "WHAT!" "yes so with this last two minute's of my life i say this with my heart i love--- rite there and then soul died

two wonderful friend's just lost there life's from playing a game of death and that's when there soul's spent the rest of eternity together in the other life.  
BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU DO BECAUSE IT MIGHT TAKE YOU'RE LIFE JUST LIKE MAKA AND SOUL'S I WARN YOU...................................................

goodbye, fare well my reader's


End file.
